1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an audio device, and more specifically, to in-ear headphones.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical technique for wearing an earphone is to place the earbud in each ear, then permit a cable extending from the earbuds to drape around the nape of the neck or under the chin to an input cable coupled to an electronic device.